


catching up with the fam

by timberwolfoz



Series: won't be long before I cave in [8]
Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M, and are as tight as, the sayyad family have good genes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberwolfoz/pseuds/timberwolfoz
Summary: In which Rash and his cousin Rahim catch up over a beer or several and exchange news.With thanks as always to mcicioni for introducing me to these two adorable prats, and to her and pantsaretherealheroes for reading and making suggestions over the earlier draft.  Thanks also to pantsaretherealheroes for putting a face to Vihaan.  Thanks as always to Heliophile for the beta and Britpick.





	catching up with the fam

_will have 2 do undercover job sat nite kochanie :(_ Stefan texted to Rash.   _bit more info gathering on case._

 _NP Rahim just invited me out for a drink_ Rash texted back. _Actually both of us so I'll send your apologies._

_Yeah thanks will meet him @ car thingie?_

_Yeah if not before._

"Oi, you," said Sands, emerging out of Heywood's office.  "Get off your bloody phone, we've got a case.  You can manage your social life later."

"Yes sarge, sorry sarge," said Rash, putting his phone in his back pocket and his coat on and following  
Sands, to the general amusement of the squadroom.

"How's the boyfriend, Sayyad?" asked one of the detectives as Rash walked past him, his tone somewhere between interest and mockery.

"He's just fine, thanks," replied Rash calmly as he followed Sands out.

"All right, all right," said Heywood, who was just walking out of his office.   "This is a police station, not the headquarters of a gossip rag." He gave them all a repressive glare on the way to talk to another one of the detective teams.

 

* * *

 

"Seems a while since we've done this," said Rash that Saturday night as they sat down with their pints.

"Yeah.  Last time was with Leila and Raha," said Rahim. 

"Really?" said Rash incredulously.  At his cousin's nod, he shook his head, saying " _That's_ ... way too long."

"Busy lives, mate, busy lives," said Rahim.  He nudged his cousin.  "So, what's new with you?" he said, with a wide grin on his face.

Rash gave him a tolerant look.  "You know very well what's new with me."

"So it's true?" Rahim said.  "You've taken up with a _farangi?"_

"I've gone out with _farangis_ before!"

"Not for a while…"

"And you know very well why."

"Yeah," said Rahim with a grimace.  He brightened and nudged Rash again.  "So it isn't a wind-up? It _is_ a bloke?"

Rash gave him a tolerant look.  "No, it's not a wind-up.  As you'd know if you'd gone to the bloody housefiring!"

 _"Housefiring?"_ said Rahim incredulously.

Rash snorted with laughter.  "Stefan's old flatmate called the old one that and it stuck."

"That's right, Mum said Aunt Nasreen said you'd had to move twice."

"Yeah, interesting story there."

"Tell me later," said Rahim with a grin.  "Pictures first.  Or haven't you got any?"

"'Course I've got some!" said Rash, pulling out his phone and opening up his photos, scrolling through until he found a suitable one.  "Here he is."

Rahim whistled soundlessly. "Not bad."

"I think so," said Rash with a smile that was an equal mix of diffident and smug.  He grinned, nudging Rahim in turn.  "So how's it going with your one?"

The amusement was abruptly wiped off Rahim's face.  "Oh, God."

"What?" asked Rash.

Rahim sighed, taking a long gulp of his beer for Dutch courage.  "Well you know how I've been seeing both Vihaan and Fatima…"

"Yeah, Aunt Minoo was bending Mum's ear about it," said Rash with a grimace.

"I'll bet.  Anyway, that's part of the reason I asked you.  _They're_ getting together.  And…" he sighed, staring at his glass as he turned it around on the table.

"Mate…" said Rash sympathetically.

"I'm fucking scared, Rash," said Rahim in a whisper, or at least as much of a whisper as he could use and still be heard in the pub.

"I know, Rah," said Rash sympathetically.  "But… I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"That's easy for you to say," muttered his cousin.

"Oh, fuck off," said Rash affectionately.  "Anyway, I saw how they were looking at you, last time I saw you all together.  So unless anything's changed with _that_ since then…"

"Don't think so," said Rahim with a fond smile.  He sobered.  "But what if they like each other better?"

"Now you're being an idiot," said Rash, shaking his head at him.  "When are you seeing them again?"

"Tonight, after this," said Rahim.  "I went out to give them some space but they said to come back afterwards."

"There you are," said Rash.  "I'll bet you a fiver that when you get back, you'll be welcomed with open arms.  Or something," he said with a wink.

"Oh, shut up," said Rahim.  He gave Rash a nudge.  "Anyway.  I want to hear more about your fella.  How'd you get together?"

Rash grinned, taking a long drink of his pint to wet his throat.  "Well, that's a tale and a half…"

 

* * *

 

"Hi, honey, I'm home," quipped Stefan as he hung up his coat in the hall and walked down into the kitchen.

"Not long back myself," said Rash, hooking his fingers in the loops of Stefan's belt and pulling him towards him, kissing him as his hands slid around to grasp Stefan's bum.  _"Mmm._   God, you look good in that."

"How much have you had?" asked Stefan affectionately, running his fingers through Rash's hair, making him close his eyes in pleasure.

"Just a few pints," said Rash.  "I don't have to be drunk to see you look," he kissed him again, " _fucking_ good in that."

"Yeah, well," Stefan said, as he kissed Rash back, "why don't you take me upstairs and take it off me?"

"Why upstairs?" asked Rash, taking Stefan's mouth in a fierce kiss again.

"Because I've been on my feet all night," replied Stefan, once Rash let him up for air, "and I want to get off them."

"Fair enough," said Rash as he hooked his fingers through Stefan's belt loops and towed him out of the kitchen.

"And anything we're doing?  _You're_ on top, if you've had three pints."

"It was three pints in the whole evening, not three pints all together!" protested Rash as they climbed the stairs.  "Any other requests?  Or orders?"

"I'll let you know," Stefan said, giving Rash's arse a squeeze as they reached the top of the stairs, making Rash jump and laugh before pulling him after him into their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Much later, Rash's phone chimed, indicating a text message had come through.

"Shit, I forgot to turn it down.  Sorry," Rash murmured, turning over in Stefan's arms to retrieve it.  He chuckled as he read it. _owe u a fiver c u next sat R._ "Rahim," he explained, turning his phone to silent and putting it back down, turning back into Stefan's embrace.

"'vryth'ng k?" asked Stefan, more than three-quarters asleep.

"Yeah," said Rash, softly.  "Everything's really good, looks like."

"'S nice," murmured Stefan, closing his eyes.

Rash smiled and kissed him on the shoulder, putting his head down.  "Go to sleep, sweetheart."

"'K," replied Stefan, drifting into slumber.

Rash snuggled up and followed suit shortly after, a contented smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> farangi = foreigner.
> 
> This takes place directly after _it's been one week since you looked at me_.
> 
> For your reference, Rahim is Aunt Minoo's eldest son and about six months younger than Rash - in my headcanon they're practically brothers as they largely grew up together, especially since Nasreen, Leila and (once he was born) Rash stayed with Aunt Minoo and her husband until Nasreen was able to manage on her own - which between two small children, requalifiying and getting a career off the ground would have taken a few years.
> 
> This is Rahim:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/4wOrsSE)  
> 
> 
> This is Vihaan:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/sRkHCVj)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> And this is Fatima:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/zirnLnc)  
> 


End file.
